


No Matter What

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett





	No Matter What

The show started in a half hour and the chaos was the same as always with these one and off performances, the cast was a younger cast, girls Tessa wasn’t used to sharing a dressing room with, that comfort lost, here she was a veteran of sorts. That came easy when you win the Olympics at home your first time going. Kirsten was on her left, brushing powder across her cheeks and humming her and Mike’s program music. Ashley on her left, putting on her earrings. She winked at Tessa as she caught her eyes in the mirror sliding the sparkle balls into her lobe.

Tessa was ready, just sitting there still out of habit. Her nerves were going crazy, despite being the veteran...of sorts, but now with the comeback, their first performance after, those nerves came back again. Somewhere off in the distance she could hear the audience slowly begin to file in and the zamboni pull off the ice. If she listened really hard past the chatty ladies around her she could hear the men’s locker room, routy as always.

“Hey Tessa, someone sent you a delivery.” Piper called from behind her. Tessa turned to find Piper, holding a large bouquet of flowers. She took them from Piper bring the peonies to her nose to smell. She flipped open the small card attached and blushed at the familiar script inside.

“Seems I have a secret admirer.” Tessa held the bouquet close to her chest still smelling the comforting aroma.

“Go back twenty years and he might be a secret then…” Ashley mumbled from beside her. The girls giggled and Tessa tried to ignore them.

“Why don’t we get a picture with you and your flowers. You can tweet and see if your secret admire responds.” Kaetlyn suggested with a teasing smile. Before Tessa could respond a phone shutter was going off and the photo taken. Ashley smiled behind her iPhone screen.

“Do you want me to do the honors?”

“How about I do the honor of stealing your phone and deleting it?” Tessa stood, dropping the flowers on her chair and chasing Ashley around the room.

“Fine, fine. You’re no fun.”

“Five minutes to show!” The girls left Tessa and she turned back to the bouquet on her chair. She picked them up, took a deep breath, and read the card one more time.

_No matter what._


End file.
